Rad's Honeymoon
Rad finally gets her long awaited honeymoon with her husband! Events Meeting in the Grass World, Joey reunites with Rad once more at the place that started it all, greeting each other. Joey remarks and reminisces of their first meeting. Joey then takes Rad to the Dragon’s Buffet where they go to eat. Among the other guests were Ryan and Jakkuba who were waiting outside. Joey then talks to his “Father's”, asking them if he picked a good place to which the voices agreed in unison. Ryan then tries to eat the biggest food he could in which Joey yells for him to stop. He then attempts to drink tomato sauce (fitting), to his surprise Egg arrived at the Buffet who stated that he will be serving them food for the time being that they’re there. Ryan then tries to take a sip in which Joey then attempts to stop, telling him that he needed to wait until they toast. He then states that he costed Joey $1000 when he ‘almost’ ruined his collection of wine bottles. Egg returns with a half-cooked Baguette, informing Joey sadly. The honeymoon then continues to McDonalds, where he privately serves Rad a McDouble, (she throws the tray away). Joey then excuses himself to the restrooms, he then talks to the Fathers who were probably cringing from the distance telling them that the date is going well… Rad enters the restroom much to Joey’s surprise and awkwardness he tells her to leave but not before a perfectly timed “Heck Yeah!”. The couple then eat their meals before teleporting to the next spot of the date. OBSERVER NOTES: Rad sung for this part of the honeymoon (out of RP), Egg too also sang, Joey with encouragement from the Fathers got up on stage and sang Piano Man. In the Karaoke and Pool world, Joey who arrived late (not surprisingly) then witnessed Ryan drink from another bottle of champagne, he then concludes that he is completely drunk. Joey and company were then treated to some beautiful singing by the O.G., singing Don’t Stop Me Now by Queen. The trio then sang the ‘DK Rap’, Egg sang the song with enthusiasm and Rad too with the vocals to match. Joey then attempted to pick a song but said that he can’t sing… much to the chagrin of the Fathers who then bellowed with encouragement that he sing! Rad then looked at her husband, with a nod she encouraged the Bagel Boy to sing. Choosing Piano Man as his choice, much to the surprise of everyone Joey actually sang quite well despite saying all the time that he doesn’t sing. The date then finally moves to a quaint little part just outside the ‘main towns’ of the Metaverse. Joey and Rad then sat down under the moonlight, he compliments her and tells her that he’s thankful of her for everything, for joining on his adventures and being the biggest part of his life and inspiration. The date then concludes with the two dancing to a nice romantic song and kiss under the moonlight... Trivia *Egg, Rad and Nagzz21 sung the DK Rap composed by Grant Kirkhope for Donkey Kong 64. *Rad at one point sang Don't Stop me Now from Queen. Category:Events Category:Nagzz Adventures 2.0 Category:Articles Still Underconstruction